spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ponyo Fan/Google Translate Presents: Behold! A Dangerous Teacher! (transcript)
Behold Dangerous teacher! Tran that was written by JellyfishJam38 and Ponyo fan Narrator: previous Warriors of Bikini Bottom ... To kill the teacher dummy shows suffering from his armor, Patrick, you are taken by an arrow, Patrick says, and shouting "!! 9000 OVER" is bleches flirting with him and dragon breathing fire Sandy, to Patrick (sponge end "Dragon What is?") (Theme song starts) (The end of the theme song) Sponge: (in a tent, to sing the theme song, get dressed) power, warrior, warrior, --- AHH Fight Yeah! And Patrick (look at Patrick grab towel and window)! Patrick: What? You: What are you doing? Sponge Bob! Patrick: To be able to play to get out, we are waiting for you to stop singing a song familiar and some cheesy tune! Sponge: Patrick, seems to have forgotten that we do not become the Bikini Bottom longer you. Swiss city is not the fun and games of all just. I do not care that: Patrick! Sponge: You should not be in class today? Patrick: No, oh that's it (looking at his watch) --- No, I'm late! (It will be run off) going to kill teacher, me! (Patrick runs in sweating,,. Notice to another teacher) Patrick: That ... is this? Bathroom. Teacher: classroom, it's a dunce. Patrick: I'm not a dunce! (We are small, and see the image of the brain of Patrick wearing a dunce hat) Teacher: And, first lesson we are how to do the perfect kill. Patrick: I killed half the dragon. Teacher: Killing is a great form of art, but it dragon female, it might have killed the stupid son! Patrick: sponge killed it for me. Teacher: If you were in my class, oh, I want to strangle him to the D I he - sorry. Look at the table of the teacher, he has seen the skull of bloody shrunken of two with glowing eyes, they "you may before you wake up, you need to die" to say the (Patrick , cut imagination. instantly in half) Teacher: detention! Armed idiot (two to take down Patrick, but take out the voodoo doll stolen teacher from his pocket, pin sticks in it he. Blood dripping from the chest of their 2 fool, . to fall to the ground) Patrick: So, let's look through the keyhole ... Through (keyhole, we please see the fish and female teacher. Teacher: You know just what you've done? Well, it is called morbid little witch of you: I fish! Teacher: You know that I will not accept bad things here. (Take out the knife) Fish (shrilly) please do not do it! Please do not do it! Close-up. She continued her to point to the face that was shocked. Patrick stab her with a knife, you can see it from different angles, (fans of most ceiling from the front from behind we (she then,. she disgust and fear Patrick. we fall to the ground and wound bloody very large with a blood splattered on the walls and on the floor from the bottom up, and from) is blocking the massacre of Please refer to the cringing at the feeling. he will move the face of his keyhole.) The next day ...: Title Card Patrick: teacher, a sponge murderer! SpongeBob SquarePants :: ridiculous, Patrick. Patrick :: No, it's true! I saw students stab her! In front of everyone! Sponge Bob: You're angry just have to go to school. Hey guys (run off): Sandy! Hey Sponge Bob ::, Sandy. It must not be a class now you? Sandy: The Naw, class is over time ago. Fish: (It is around the corner) Ahem. As much as the fact that there should not be the land of the north and north clan loser of these Sandy, are you, you know I have to be the case. Patrick: Hey, I'm in Korea and I! It means that you are rule breaker: Both fish. Before reporting the both of you a teacher, I suggest get out of here. Sandy: No Yes (sigh) Sorry, sponge. Bunch of (tweet) traitor: fish. (The next day, Patrick slowly we at school - please refer to creak open the door to find the polishing teacher a medal saying "warned B. Mrs. Chief Assassin") Patrick: Assassin? I knew it! I also, I know that you killed Fishette. I saw it all! Teacher: You knew? I knew YOU? Patrick: I'll tell you the whole school! If you do it, you're dead: You teacher. (I drag your finger to the entire neck) I think my old teacher and come back: I just Patrick. You're the people who are brutal sneaky! (I will cover the mouth) (Teacher draws a knife on her, but the rest of the class is incoming) It is on the hunt In the next lesson: Our teacher. Frugrum: teacher, tell you this to us already! (Draw a ax her, the teacher and throw it. It back to land, he fell to the ground,. Dead) Teacher: husband, I will not be able to control the reflection of me. Patrick: Yes, can be, murderer! Title card: 10 minutes later ... (We, please refer to all of the students in the forest where hunting is taking place. Teacher. That holds the arrow) Student: (whispering) she killed Frugrum! We kill her! Student 2: She would go, you need to jump off a cliff. Student 3: You should respect the teacher regardless of how they would like it to bad. Patrick: (whispering to student 3), ASSASSIN is this! You will not be able to respect the assassin! She saw kill Frugrum you! Teacher: SILENCE! Now, when you are hunting, I throw your arrows as you had killed student-ER, a monster. (She throws the arrow to the inflatable life-size doll Patrick) Hey, it looked like me it is: Patrick! Teacher: ...... just casually ... Now, your arrow and get ready. You stand behind Evelyn creatures. (Past, and start in a hurry fire arrow everyone they monsters of all shapes and sizes.. Arrow passes through the bear of the sea, hit the Evelyn almost) Patrick: She wants to kill Evelyn! The EVELYN, you want for the teacher to kill you! Husband, I should not have said it. (Grasp the knife, teacher chase away the Patrick from school) (Patrick will run the sponge tent, but is stopped by a guard.) Is north: guard? (Compass says he's going north, Patrick, you see.) Patrick: Well, yes. You can you enter: guard! (Cut to 10 tons of sponge) Sponge: You, teacher killer, I know that you do not believe your story about Patrick. Patrick: She killed Frugrum! She shot an arrow at a life-size doll that looked like me and! And she was polishing the badge of assassin! And she tried to kill Evelyn! And she - There is no way you believe it: I sponge. Patrick: But, it's true! Sponge: Patrick, I came all this way in my tent is a danger ---, by the way, how about you someone is looking at you, and when it becomes in you? --- I've heard the story of some me and just? Patrick: I'm not lying! To come to my class, why would you not see! There is no way you are risking the trust of my clan to prove that it is not a one fails to be true of the story, such as suspicious of you: I just Sponge Bob. Patrick: chicken. Sponge Bob: What? Patrick: You heard me. I'm not going to be tempted by you: I Sponge Bob. Patrick: chicken, Bock, Bock, Bock, chicken, oh, it's laying the eggs of chicken ... Sponge: Fine, I'm coming! However, I'm hiding in the bushes. (Cut to school. Lightning please refer to the eyes of the sponge in the bush we flashing) Sponge: you this is safe you sure? Of course: Patrick! Sandy gave me this machine. (We, please refer to the close-up of metal equipment of two) You put it on your head. (He, drag it to the bush to put on top of the sponge and Bush), and I'll do the same with this one. (He put in his underwear by accident) husband, I'm going to have to pull down them to get it! (Screen "Please Standby" appeared, then, Patrick. Please wear it we) It is better. Sponge: So, what would you do we do? Patrick: You will go to my head, and what I hear, what you hear to enter your head anything! Simple! (He is. Walking to school) (4 seconds. Subsequent silence, we hear this at the beginning of SpongeBob SquarePants) Teacher: What is it on top of your head? Patrick: My friends, I want to know in order to transfer listen to his head, like you're wearing this, If you're evil. I tired like you're surprised you have not killed you yet, I'm tired as your adventure: I teacher! (It runs sponge out of the bush) NO (window): sponge! Do not say it! (Through the window, the teacher chasing after him, Patrick takes place outside of school to see the teacher wielding a knife we.) Teacher: (look at the sponge) Please see Patrick is eavesdropping on you. I can not tell you how I feel. Even so, it would be enough to not kill you ... (Dramatic music is played. Cut to SpongeBob and Patrick devices and on their heads that are forcing their eyes open, to the room of the school.) Patrick: I do not like this. I will not be able to blink. (He is, look at the huge screen TV) Hey, TV! I thought you said you did not exist in this location is no electricity! Electricity is only school in this place: sponge. But I think that makes sense ... a little selfish, but. (Our teacher said some eye drops) Teacher: Well, a movie that will turn you into a vicious murder, the soul here. The (she, the students between watching movies, other things, students of fish that have been hit by a cane, explosion school, were expelled,. Eyes reports of school students is up ripping fall in their eyes However, I put on a film on the top, and just cried a student is playing. ninth symphony of Beethoven) I'm crazy about this little movie, you do not think the sponge: Patrick? Sponge: (red eye) RAWR! Do not kill me: Patrick! Sorry: sponge. So, let's do it from the location of the worst! (Ripping off the eyelids of his in the process, the device popping his watery eyes from his head) hurts. Patrick: sponge, your eyelids are gone! The sponge: Do not worry, I'm a sponge! (Growth they are back) There is no ... play in my class: teacher. (It will try to cut off the eyelids of the sponge, but the sponge punch her) Oh, students feel violence today ... so? Well, it must be punished they to ... appropriate. (Patrick gulp.) Run for BUDDY, of IT: Patrick! (Teachers chasing them, they will be run along the corridor.) Sponge: Now, I believe you! Patrick: Are you happy now? Sponge: Why when No. I'm about to be killed would be happy? Faced with anger: My teacher! (She shot a lightning bolt in two, they are. Falling unconsciously) (Gang. You wake up in a dark room) Oh: Patrick! I'm blind! Sponge: I do not know you, but this room is very dark. So let's get out of here. (He will be executed, but. To be pulled back by his chain) (bleep), oh. Oh my god: Patrick! You just swore! Sponge: When your life is in danger, you can swear all you want. Patrick: Well, it is at least of my problems. In this case, we're going to starve to death. The sponge: might I, but you do not. Wiener is, do you remember that you had for lunch yesterday? (We open his mouth wide Patrick, so. Please refer to flash back to swallow the long hot dog whole of 10 feet, there is a large bulge in his belly pull up his pants he .) Patrick: Oh (in flashback), that everyone sees me (pull up his pants) ... you can Sponge: (in flashback) is not a wiener you, Patrick. It's a wiener. It's what you get for you to swallow a hot dog whole. (End of flashback) Hot Dog ... hmm ...: Patrick (Then, by Gloria Gaynor really badly "I survive" begins to sing him.) Shut up, Patrick: sponge! Oh, this is a nightmare. Nothing could not be bad. (In class, everyone else is in the sex education) Teacher: Sex, lies in the process physical ... Patrick: You're thinking what I have in mind. It may be worse than it is ... SpongeBob: Well, in order to escape from the maniac, you're going to have to run through here to us. So, do you think uh, you ... Yeah has become bad? Teacher: Alright, class is a question for you here, what do you like in a boy or a girl? Please draw a picture on the blackboard. Patrick: (trembling) I'm ready for taking the chance of killing myself just ... Sponge: No, Patrick! This is not a bad thing! The right, and you took the health class back at school? You throw only once. Patrick: Because I went only once! Sponge Bob: Well, we go to 3. 1 ... 2 ... 3! (. They enter the. Chain break to pull to hard as long as they can, the boys, Patrick and SpongeBob. To depict something hidden at the beginning of his blackboard partially) Student: It is the same? Teacher: It's interesting .... It is a perversion (whispering to sponge): Patrick. Sponge: I know. We need to get from the high-speed here. (They will run) Teacher: Sorry, for some time, I would go. You need to find out what someo-I just. (It runs to the bathroom, SpongeBob and Patrick finds hiding behind her tap.) (She points to the knife at her throat) Teacher: before you die, why you, please do not say hello to these weapons. Charlatan and (get the hammer) slicer (get the butcher knife) Bone Crusher. (I get the sword) Do not kill us: sponge! Teacher: Well, I do not ... but, I changed my mind. I say goodbye to your throat. (Sponge Bob, he will pretend as if it were fear, but. Pour out of her legs. Blood to be around, stab her with a sword of her own) Son B-your ... your Teacher: Sponge: ahem. I think we already have, and was doing enough to get a TV-14 rating this show. Other than this ... (Take the sword, sponge is aiming it at the head of the teacher.) I say goodbye: sponge! Teacher: No, wait! We're from the middle of the show! Patrick: This is the show? Sponge: Let's stop. Breaking the fourth wall sucks. (The crash on the wall of the first in the room, Patrick destroy it) The Patrick: Do not worry, I broke the wall first. SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick is not what I., .. (To get the sword of the teacher, Patrick knocked down. The wall of another) Wall of the second now: Patrick! I think Patrick, I ought to go back to our teeth really ... but: SpongeBob SquarePants (Patrick knockdown. The wall of another) Patrick: Yay, the walls of the third! Well, I'll stop now. Sponge Bob: good, the audience tired. (Image of the adhesive target is displayed on the wall of the fourth, The gun is fired at it.) Patrick: SPONGEBOB! Sponge: Sorry, but it was not my intention. I have no idea what happened just I. ..: teacher. But it (take the sword from the hands of the sponge in a cowardly way), I just want to say ... Sponge Bob: What? Teacher: (which hold the sword) I'll see you in the dark side! (In the run. Herself shouting the school, the teacher takes out a piece of paper, they will start to draw a picture of SpongeBob and Patrick to be killed.) Teacher: knife goes in here and (draw a diagram), guts come out ... (SpongeBob and Patrick are hiding under a tree outside) Patrick: Do you make sure that it is the safest place to hide this? Do we remember what happened the last time you did this? (Tree beat Patrick in the crotch, he. Crying) Okay, it's possible in a safe hidden somewhere. Category:Blog posts